The Research Animal Support Facility (RASF) has been a shared resource since the original CCSG was awarded in 1975 and exists to support ongoing clinical and basic cancer research involving laboratory animals at MDACC. The RASF has components located in Houston at MDACC (2 campuses), and in Smithville in the Department of Carcinogenesis. All animal facilities are accredited by the Association for the Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care International, have Animal Welfare Assurance approval (A3343-01), and are registered as research animal facilities with the United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) (74-R-065). The Research Animal Support Facility Houston (RASFH) is directed by Peggy T. Tinkey, D.V.M. The RASFH encompasses approximately 99,089 sq. ft. of space and provides housing, procedure space, veterinary care, and quality assurance programs for animals used in cancer research. Clinical, surgical, imaging, radiation therapy, and pathology laboratory facilities and services are provided. Existing technical services have been extended to the South Campus facility, and new services added since the last CCSG renewal include computerized animal pedigree and medical history applications, preclinical toxicology services, and increased transportation services. New equipment includes automated multi-species hematology and chemistry analyzers, patient monitoring systems, automated bedding dispensing systems and waste containers, cargo van, and 100 ventilated rodent rack/cage systems. The RASFH has 122 personnel, which includes 11 veterinarians, 2 associate directors, 1 administrator, 2 section managers, 1 project manager, 10 laboratory personnel, 77 animal care personnel, and 17 clerical/support staff. Dr. Tinkey coordinates the daily operations of the RASFH. Five faculty veterinarians direct the 5 service sections that provide facilities, equipment, and services to research animal users. Funding for the RASFH is currently provided by the CCSG (6%), user fees (39%), institutional support (53%) and other funds (2%). In the past 5 years, the RASFH has been used by 319 investigators supporting 20 different CCSG programs. Peer-reviewed investigators represent 92% of the RASFH user utilization. The majority of animals used are genetically engineered mice. In the past 5 years, the daily average cage counts increased 52%, from 13,243 cages in 2002-03 to 20,132 cages of animals in 2006-07. Future plans include renovation and expansion of the South Campus animal facility, and upgrading and implementing computer applications for business operations and preclinical drug development. Additionally, RASF-Houston and Smithville have jointly submitted a startup proposal to develop a Mutant Mouse Pathology Service to serve all MDACC investigators.